


i just want to be loved

by d_aredevisl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 32/832: walking home late at night8: “I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anybody.”in which you confess to a pre-serum Steve





	i just want to be loved

it was almost hitting one am and you were dancing around the empty streets of Brooklyn drunk of your ass, your friend Steve Rogers was currently trying to help you home doing as much as he body would let him.

you were holding onto a street light with one hand using your weight to spin you around it singing some cheesy love song to Steve as he tried not to laugh and get you to just walk like a normal person.

you finally jumped over to where he was walking leaning your head on his shoulder. “Stevie how far away are we?” you ask your legs getting tired from the heels you wore to Howards starks science convention.

the convention was great fun when Howard's inventions worked but you didn’t mind as you got to dance with Steve anyway.

“not long now” Steve replied blandly and kept walking.

your legs feeling more like jelly made you take off your heels so now you were drunk, dancing and barefoot, Steve was in for a hell of a walk home.

you guys didn’t speak most of the walk until you got to the house and wrapped around your arms around Steve’s neck.

“I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anybody,” you say to him the alcohol giving you a confidence boost.

steve went to reply until you leaned over vomiting, great.


End file.
